


Take a break!!!

by Yalys (MoiMoi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, blowjob, kazu does things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: Tsuzuru is working way too hard as usual but Kazunari knows how to deal with it.Sort of.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Take a break!!!

Tsuzuru slapped his hands on his face. This was not going well. Not at all. Why did he start to re-write half of this play? Oh, right, because it was fucking  _ boring _ … He couldn’t present a boring script for the new Winter play, that would be… a disaster. How come Winter always seemed to come with higher stakes? Why did he think of making the matinee and soiree plays different? Give the actors variation?  _ Great idea, Minagi. Just keep digging your own grave.  _

But the idea was  _ good _ .   
  
It was new, it was something they hadn’t done yet. And there was something inherently dark in it. It could be so good! If only he was able to write a good script…

Sem: Do you know anything about the abandoned mansion on the edge of town?

Edmund: What’s there to know?

_ ‘What’s there to know?’ Or… ‘Why do you ask?’ Edmund does know something… maybe the second line would be better… but does he have to imply that he knows something? Hmmm… _

Tsuzuru was in the middle of his sweet habit of overthinking things, when someone knocked on the door and came in. He didn’t like being disturbed, but only when he was on edge did it really bother him. Usually he was able to pretend he didn’t mind at all.

“What is it?” He snapped. And immediately felt bad for it. He looked behind him, an apologetic frown on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

His gaze met Kazunari’s bright green eyes, the other’s entire being radiating concern. It was dark in the room. Only Tsuzuru’s desk light was on, he hadn’t seen the need to turn on the ceiling light.. 

“Hey...are you okay? You haven’t been out of your room the whole day again… Did you have dinner at all?”

Tsuzuru sighed. “I have. Tsumugi-san brought me some soup and onigiri earlier.” 

Kazunari looked relieved. He came up to Tsuzuru and put his arm around the other’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “You should really take a break though… this isn’t good for you.”

Tsuzuru was getting a little annoyed. Sure, Kazunari was just being nice, but he couldn’t just take a break when he had to finish this script as soon as possible. He’d shown the plot to the director and the winter troupe, so they were expecting a finished script soon, and because of the ambitious idea to have the main character played by two actors in turns, they would need more time to rehearse.

“I can’t, Kazu. I have to work.”

Kazunari didn’t give up so easily. He took hold of Tsuzuru’s right hand, which rested lightly on the keyboard of his laptop, and pushed back his chair a little, straddling Tsuzuru.

“Kazunari, not now,” Tsuzuru grumbled, turning his face away a bit, looking to the side and ignoring Kazunari’s eager look.

“You need to relax… you’re working too hard.”

“I have to. We can have fun when I’m done with this, okay?” Trying to argue with Kazunari often made him feel like he was dealing with one of his younger brothers. He could be just as stubborn and selfish. Selfish in his altruism, and in his people skills. However, truth be told, Tsuzuru was just as stubborn.

“I’m fine.” 

Kazunari did not give up. Instead he kissed Tsuzuru hard, his hands on both sides of the other’s face. He tilted his head and nudged Tsuzuru’s lips open, his tongue making its way inside. Tsuzuru could have easily not responded, which was what Kazunari was worried about, but reluctantly Tsuzuru relaxed and kissed him back. 

When Kazunari finally broke away, they were both out of breath. The blonde grinned at his lover. “See, you liked that.”

Tsuzuru scowled back at him, despite the flush on his cheeks. “Yes and thank you. Now get  _ out _ .”

Kazunari pouted. Pouting usually worked quite well. “You can’t just kick me out after kissing.”

“You’ll see that I can, Kazu. For real, not now.”

“Fine…” 

Kazunari got off Tsuzuru’s lap, looked down at him, and suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

“Okay, I’ll let you write.” 

“Thanks.” Tsuzuru however wasn’t looking at Kazunari’s face, but already rolled his chair closer to his desk again, and gazed at the screen. He’d missed the grin. Unfortunately.

Kazunari did not leave. He waited a moment, then crouched down and crawled under Tsuzuru’s desk. Whether or not Tsuzuru noticed it, he didn’t react to it. Maybe he was just making an attempt at ignoring whatever Kazunari did.

Tsuzuru started typing on his laptop, while Kazunari sat down on his knees under the desk, in front of Tsuzuru. He started to run his finger along the outside of Tsuzuru’s thighs. The touch was barely there, but luckily Tsuzuru was wearing one of his trainer pants instead of his regular jeans, so the gentle touch was more discernible. 

Yet the touches were also ignored. It seemed like Tsuzuru was just going to pretend that Kazunari wasn’t there. That didn’t discourage him from gradually increasing the pressure, just stroking his thighs, outside, on top, and inside. Kazunari knew what Tsuzuru liked, knew his weaknesses. At some point Tsuzuru’s leg twitched and he cursed.

“Damn it, Kazu. Stop that. What are you trying to do?”

Kazunari chuckled. “What do you think…” 

“I’m just going to keep writing,” Tsuzuru said with a sigh.

Kazunari continued teasing Tsuzuru, fingers stroking along the length of his inner thighs, where he knew Tsuzuru liked to be kissed and bitten if he were in such a mood. He knew it was impossible for Tsuzuru not to feel this, and not to know what his goal was, just as well that he’d learned that his boyfriend was not as innocent as he seemed.

So he kept going, used his nails on the fabric, and moved his hands slowly but steadily closer to his groin, teasing the area there as well, light touches to the bulge that was already visible. In Tsuzuru’s defense, he would have a hard time hiding it  _ at all _ .

Meanwhile Tsuzuru kept typing. It was slow, but Kazunari didn’t know if it was because he was getting distracted, or because he struggled with the text. But he kept going, feeling like it was time to step up his game. He almost wished that Tsuzuru was wearing jeans, so he could open the zipper to get closer access, but now he had to work with an elastic band and an uncooperative customer.

He started stroking Tsuzuru’s cock, feeling it, squeezing gently where the base was. Tsuzuru didn’t let out any sounds, but Kazunari could tell that he was holding his breath to then inhale slowly, trying to concentrate. Can’t have been easy with a guy under your desk, rubbing your dick to hardness.

Kazunari hated these pants by now. He wanted them gone, but as long as Tsuzuru was unwilling to lift his butt, it would be hard to pull them down in a way that was both good for Kazunari and comfortable for Tsuzuru. Stop being so freaking  _ stubborn _ , Kazunari thought, adding a squeeze to where Tsuzuru’s tip was hiding.

He didn’t have much of a choice, did he? Kazunari wanted it now, too. He wanted to taste Tsuzuru’s slightly salty skin, lick precum off the tip, take him into his mouth.  _ Fuck _ , he really wanted it! Kazunari huffed and pulled at the elastic waistband of Tsuzuru’s pants, which finally earned him a reaction.   
  
“Kazu!”    
  
Tsuzuru rolled back his chair, creating distance between him and Kazunari, between him and his desk. “For fuck’s sake… I’m trying to work…”

Kazunari pouted. “And I’m trying to suck your dick.”

“Yeah well, don’t.”

“You’re hard now. You don’t want to keep it like this…”

“I’m going to keep working, okay?” 

_ Stupid stubborn Tsuzuru. _ Although Kazunari realized that this might turn out to be kind of fun. Tsuzuru rolled forward in his chair and started typing again. Kazunari’s hands had grabbed onto the waistband of Tsuzuru’s boxers, and in one go he pulled them down. Or more like, towards him, and because Tsuzuru wasn’t letting him pull them down properly, he had to hold on to them to keep them out of the way. 

Having his dick freed made Tsuzuru gasp at least. There was a short break in keyboard sounds, but they soon resumed. Kazunari sort of applauded his perseverance. But damn him if he wasn’t going to make Tsuzuru moan. He pressed his lips against the tip, which was still dry, then licked it slowly. He could keep the pants in place with one hand, so he had one hand available to help him out with the rest.

Kazunari held Tsuzuru’s dick so he could place kisses all over it, going at it with a lot of care and gentle touches, teasing him. He then licked all over, short playful flicks of his tongue against taut skin. Tsuzuru was still typing, but he’d automatically opened his legs wider once Kazunari had pulled his pants down. His hips also seemed more tilted upwards to accommodate Kazunari’s endeavors.

After some of that, Kazunari put his mouth over the head, letting his lips moisten the surface, and blew some air at it. Tsuzuru inhaled sharply, but otherwise showed no real reaction. Kazunari pouted again, at himself this time. Normally Tsuzuru would be looking at him, full of anticipation, his eyes hazy with need and his cock throbbing…

He squeezed the base and took more of Tsuzuru’s length in his mouth, and pressed his lips tightly around him as he slid back off. Tsuzuru stopped typing. Kazunari repeated the motion, going further down on his cock. Typing sounds again. Stubborn guy. 

Kazunari let Tsuzuru’s cock go with a wet sort of popping sound, and took the tip between his lips, teasing it, sucking harder. He could feel Tsuzuru’s legs tense up. He sucked again, swirled his tongue around it, and took him into his mouth as deep as he could without having to deepthroat him. 

He increased the pressure and slid back off with hollowed cheeks. Tsuzuru’s thigh twitched. Was he holding his breath? Kazunari tried again, squeezing the base with his free hand in the same motion as his mouth. Tsuzuru had stopped typing.

Kazunari let go and chuckled. “Weren’t you gonna keep working?” He asked in a teasing tone. 

“I am…” Tsuzuru said after a moment of silence, the typing resumed.

Now, instead of annoyance, Kazunari just started thinking of it as a game. He repeated the previous treatment, but kept going longer, stroking and sucking Tsuzuru’s cock in a pleasant tempo, until he shuddered. He could tell Tsuzuru was having trouble now, the clacking sounds of his keyboard pausing often, getting erratic together with his breathing.

Kazunari kept going, changed his position a little so he could move faster, bobbing up and down, his head bumping against the desk most of the time, until Tsuzuru was so kind (or needy) to roll back a bit in his chair, to give Kazunari more space. Kazunari glanced up once, but Tsuzuru was still facing his screen.

Fine. He could tell Tsuzuru wasn’t all that far off anymore. His cheeks were flushed, his legs had been tense for a while now, and he was doing all he could not to moan. Kazunari continued, sucked hard at the tip, wrapped three full fingers around the base, which was now wet with spit, and picked up the pace again.

Honestly, Kazunari’s knees hurt, he was getting a little bit tired in this position, but he would not back down. He greedily kept taking Tsuzuru in deeply, following up with his fingers squeezing down in the same path as his lips, until Tsuzuru moaned. Finally. Clacking sounds. Surely Tsuzuru wasn’t able to write? 

Kazunari continued, almost desperately, but Tsuzuru hissed and bucked his hips. Yes. You want it deeper, don’t you, Kazunari thought. Usually Tsuzuru would make him go all the way down on his cock, while holding his hands in Kazunari’s hair. Not this time, but he was getting close anyway.   
  
“Ah-”

Kazunari went deep. Tsuzuru’s dick hit his throat, causing him to nearly gag, but earned him a low groan.

“Fuck- Kazu-”

A little more. Harder, a scrape of teeth involved maybe. Kazunari himself moaned on Tsuzuru’s dick as he went down again. He needed Tsuzuru to cum. Please, cum.  _ Please. _

“Hng- ah-”

Tsuzuru’s back rounded as he reached his climax, making Kazunari back down, pumping his cock with his hand, while having his mouth open around the tip to receive the spurts of cum. After licking Tsuzuru’s cock clean, Kazunari had to take several deep breaths, and Tsuzuru was left panting in the aftermath of his orgasm.

After a minute or two, Kazunari crawled out from under the table, groaning as he stretched his legs. Tsuzuru sighed and turned to him with an exasperated expression. It wasn’t all too convincing with that blush still on his face, and his cock out.

“Kazu, you’re absolutely the worst!”

“I disagree,” Kazunari replied, wiping his mouth. “You needed that.”

Tsuzuru grabbed some tissues and patted himself dry before pulling his pants back up. He sighed, but couldn’t fend off a slight smile. Did he need it? He liked to believe he did not, but maybe taking a small break would not be such a bad idea.

“What about you?” He asked in his usual gentle voice.

Kazunari shook his head. “I’m good. Just finish that script and thank me when you’re done.”

Tsuzuru nodded. However, he got up from his chair too, stretched his back and cracked his neck and gave Kazunari a tight hug. “You’re probably right. I need to learn to relax when I’m working…”

“You do. Your work will go more smoothly if you do.”

Kazunari sometimes forgot that Tsuzuru was younger than him. With all his duties and responsibilities, it was hard to believe he just barely graduated high school. But in times like these, Kazunari had to take it upon himself to be the older one. 

They let go, Kazunari kissed Tsuzuru good night, and left.

Tsuzuru took a deep breath and settled in front of his laptop agan. He had to fix quite a bit of what he’d attempted to write, but did it with a grin on his face.

\----

Later, however, when the Winter troupe was reading through the script, Tsumugi raised an eyebrow at a line of the main character.

“Tsuzuru-kun, there’s a typo here, I think…”

Tsuzuru peered over his shoulder and felt his face go red. In the middle of one of the dialogues, a single ‘fuck’ remained. 

_ Oops _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> (don't be shy to comment on smut? why u guys all silent? authors love comments even if you say something basic~ )
> 
> LET YOUR INNER KAZU OUT
> 
> Ahem, thanks to Kiri for proofreading this~


End file.
